Brother in the Night
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Something's bothering Luffy. It's causing him to sleepwalk then wake up screaming. The crew tries to help him but he refuses to let them. That is until he gets a special visit from a special person. One Shot


Brother in the Night

The moon rested over the sea. The Thousand Sunny was anchored in the middle of the water for the night. All but for two of the Straw Hats, Franky and Usopp, were sleeping peacefully on this night when suddenly one of them got out of bed and started walking around the room. Everything was silent and normal on the ship until Usopp heard a door open and close. Turning from the helm he looked down to see his captain roaming about the deck. "Hey, Luffy. What's up? Couldn't sleep?"

Luffy didn't answer. He just walked around the mast.

"Luffy?" Usopp watched his friend make a couple more circles around the mast before walking up the stairs towards him. "What are you doing? Why were you walking around the mast like that?"

Luffy walked past him without answering and jumped upon the figurehead.

"Hm?" Usopp walked over. Viewing through the sunrays of the Sunny's figurehead he watched Luffy just stand there staring out at the sea. "Um, Luffy? You okay?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Franky asked as he joined them near the helm. "I heard you talking."

"I'm not sure," Usopp said looking over at the cyborg. "Luffy came out here, walked around the mast, and then jumped upon the figurehead. He hasn't said a word."

"That's not like him," Franky said. They looked at their captain.

Luffy turned back to them. Without a word he jumped off the figurehead, walked back down the stairs, and entered into the men's quarters.

"Okay. That wasn't weird at all," Usopp said.

"Have you ever known Luffy to sleepwalk?" Franky asked.

"Not even once," Usopp said.

"Maybe the stress is finally getting to him," Franky said. "He didn't appear to be awake at all."

"I doubt it. Luffy doesn't have a clue what stress is," Usopp said crossing his arms over his chest. "It'll never affect him."

"All well. I better get back to my post." Franky walked down the stairs, leaving Usopp behind with his thoughts on his captain's odd behavior.

"Well, maybe Luffy was sleep walking," Usopp said to himself. "They say there is a first time for everything."

…

Luffy closed the door behind him. He stood there in the dark for a moment before going over to the lockers. One by one he opened them and pulled everything that was inside of them out. Tossing the items over his shoulder they landed on the floor with thuds and flutters. Once everything was out he then turned and fell on top of the pile he had just made. And without warning, he opened his mouth and started to scream. "Ah!"

"What?! Brook jumped at the loud scream. He fell off his bunk and hit the ground with a bone crunching crash.

"Ah!" Chopper jumped as well. He landed on top of Brook. "What's wrong?! Are we under attack?!"

"You stupid moron," Sanji said sitting up. He crawled off the bed and turned on the light. "Why are you screaming?" He looked at his captain and found the young man lying on a pile of stuff, his body flailing wildly. "Hey, Luffy? What the heck are you doing?" He glanced over at the open lockers. "Did you pull on this stuff out of our lockers? Why would you do that?"

"What's going on?" Zoro sat up and rubbed his head. "Why is that idiot screaming like that?"

"I don't know," Sanji said moving away from the light. He stumbled over the mess on the floor, slipping on his magazines. "What the heck? Why is all this stuff on the floor?" He grabbed Luffy's shoulders and shook him. "Hey, Luffy. Wake up."

"He's still sleeping?" Chopper asked.

Luffy screamed again while flailing around in his cook's hold.

"It appears he's having a nightmare or something," Sanji said struggling to keep his hold on his captain.

"I didn't think Luffy had nightmares," Brook said. He picked himself up off the floor and looked at his captain. "It must be bad if it's causing him to react like this."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Sanji said. He took a deep breath before screaming in Luffy's face. "Hey, you idiot! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Luffy gasped and opened his eyes. Blinking he looked around at his friends. "What's going on?"

"You tell us," Zoro said leaning over the side of his bunk. "You woke us up screaming."

"You were also lying on this pile of stuff you pulled out from our lockers," Sanji said.

"We think you were having a nightmare," Brook said. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"What? I'm not having a nightmare," Luffy said.

"Well, you're not now since we woke you up," Chopper said.

"This is stupid. I'm going back to bed," Zoro said lying back down.

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep now." Luffy fell backwards and fell asleep instantly.

"Carefree as always," Sanji said releasing his captain. "You could have at least got back into bed. And you could have cleaned up this mess you made."

"It doesn't bother him. He can sleep anywhere," Chopper said crawling back into his bunk.

"I'm going back to bed as well." Brook followed the reindeer and climbed back in bed too.

"I might as well stay up and get breakfast started." Sanji stepped away from Luffy and left the room. With his hands in his pockets he strolled up the stairs to the kitchen. While his hands were working to prepare his crew's breakfast, his mind was locked onto Luffy. It wasn't normal at all for the rubber man to have a nightmare. He actually didn't think it was possible for Luffy to have one. The captain was so simple minded. It made him wonder if what happened on the last island they were on had effected Luffy. That was the only thing he could think of that would set his captain on edge.

…

Luffy woke up again about an hour later. He stretched out his body then jumped up off the pile he was lying on. "Nothing like a good night's sleep. Eh? I don't remember going to sleep on the floor." He looked down. "Who made this mess?"

"Says the one who woke up screaming," Zoro said. He crawled off his bunk and stretched out his back. "And you were on the floor because you were sleep walking and having a nightmare or something. We also think you're the one who made the mess. So you're going to clean it up."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Don't you remember last night at all?" Chopper asked jumping down to the floor.

"Er." Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Chopper asked.

"Nope. What's with all the questions suddenly?" Luffy said running towards the door. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

The remaining pirates exchanged looks of confusion before following after their captain.

"Well, sometimes it's normal to not remember what you dreamed about," Brook said. "Maybe that's what happened here."

"Luffy is anything but normal," Zoro said adjusting his swords.

…

Reaching the deck and the warm sun, Luffy stretched out again and breathed in the salty morning air. "Yeah! This is great! Another day at sea! Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"Hold your horses," Sanji said stepping out of the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes. The muffins aren't done yet."

"Great!" Luffy grinned.

"So what was up with last night?" Sanji crossed his arms over the railing and looked down at his captain.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luffy turned and looked up at the cook.

"You woke up screaming. And we found everything in our lockers thrown out on the floor with you lying on top of it all. I've never known you to do that," Sanji said.

"I did not. I was sleeping," Luffy said.

"You woke up screaming?" Usopp walked down from the helm with Franky. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised after what you did last night."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked looking at his sniper.

"You were up walking around the deck," Usopp said. "You walked around the mast before jumping up on the figurehead and then you went back to the room. It was weird. We spoke to you but you didn't answer us."

"We think you were sleep walking," Franky added.

"I did not," Luffy insisted. "I don't sleep walk."

"How would you know?" Usopp said. "You're asleep when you do it."

"You did to," Zoro said as he and the rest of the men came from the men's quarters.

"I did not!" Luffy insisted. "Stop saying that!"

"Didn't do what? Is something wrong, Luffy?" Nami asked as she and Robin walked over to the men.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Luffy crossed his arms.

"Because you're acting weird. Is he fine, Chopper?" Usopp looked to the doctor of the crew.

"I'm sure he's fine. Yeah, this isn't like Luffy, but we all have bad dreams occasionally," Chopper said. "That's probably all it was."

"You're the doctor," Brook said.

"Then lets eat!" Luffy ran up the stairs. "Is it ready yet, Sanji?!"

Sighing Sanji wandered back into the kitchen to finish getting breakfast ready with the rest of the crew following. While they sat down at the table, where the rest of breakfast had already been placed, he went back over to the stove and checked on the muffins, a few seconds later the timer dinged. With a potholder, he opened the oven and pulled them out. The cinnamon wafted over the room.

"It smells wonderful," Robin said.

"Thank you, Robin my dear!" Sanji placed the muffins on a plate and danced them over to her. "Have a one, my sweet. Be careful. They're hot."

After serving Robin and Nami a muffin, he sat down. His eyes locked onto his captain. Luffy was busy filling his plate like it was any other day. But the cook wasn't so sure. Still, he shook the worry from his mind. One nightmare wasn't anything to worry about. Luffy would be fine like he always was. So Sanji focused his mind on eating and listening to the crew chat about whatever came to mind.

The rest of the day went like any other until it was time to sleep. A few hours after most of the Straw Hats went to bed, Luffy sat up. He crawled out of bed, walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the cool night air.

"Something wrong, Luffy?" Sanji asked. He was standing up by the helm when he noticed his captain out there with him.

Luffy turned to his left.

"Huh?" Sanji watched as his captain walked up the stairs and headed for the kitchen. But instead of going inside of the room, Luffy kept on walking until he got to the slide. Luffy slid down it. "What's that goofball doing now?"

Luffy stood up from the deck. He jumped upon the railing and started walking around on it.

"Luffy, what are you doing? Do you want to fall into the sea?" Sanji asked. Dashing down the stairs, he lunged at his captain. But before he could touch the rubber man, Luffy spun on his heels and jumped off the railing. Sanji flew over the side. With quick thinking he caught the railing with his feet. He swung himself back up to the deck. "That was way too close."

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked joining Sanji on the deck.

"Luffy's apparently sleep walking again," Sanji said. "He was walking along the railing. I thought he was going to fall in so I tried to grab him."

"I see." Robin's eyes went to Luffy. The captain walked over to the mast. He glanced up at it before throwing his fist into the air. Grabbing onto the crow's nest, he pulled himself up to it and stood there on top.

"If he falls into the sea I'm going to let him drown," Sanji said.

"I wonder why he's sleepwalking," Robin said.

Sanji glanced over at the woman. He pondered whether or not he should share his theory with the black haired woman.

"Do you have any ideas?" Robin looked at him.

"I might have one, but I'm not sure about it," Sanji said.

"Care to share?" Robin asked.

"It might have something to do with what happened on the last island," Sanji said.

"I see," Robin said. "You might be correct in your theory."

"If I am then we need to get Luffy to talk about it," Sanji said. "I'm not sure that's going to be so easy."

"Maybe he will opening up himself," Robin said. "For now let's just keep an eye on him so he doesn't hurt himself or fall into the sea."

"Right." Sanji nodded. The two pirates looked back up to the crow's nest. They watched for several minutes as their captain just stood there staring out at the horizon. Then without warning, Luffy threw his head back and screamed. Losing his footing, Luffy plummeted towards the deck. He hit with a loud thud. Robin and Sanji kneeled next to him. "Luffy, wake up. Come on. You're having a nightmare again."

"Luffy, please, wake up," Robin said. When he didn't, she crossed her arms over her chest. Arms spouted on Luffy's shoulders and she slapped him multiple times.

"Waa!" Luffy snapped away. "Why are you hitting me?!"

"I had to wake you up." Robin's extra hands disappeared.

"What's going on?" Luffy looked around. "I was in the men's quarters a minute ago."

"You've been outside for about twenty minutes, Luffy," Sanji said. "You were sleep walking again."

"I already told you," Luffy said. "I don't sleep walk."

"Luffy, most of our crew has now seen you do it," Robin said.

"And this is the second time you've screamed in your sleep too." Sanji glanced at Robin before looking back at Luffy. "We think it might have something to do with what happened on the last island."

"Well, it doesn't." Luffy stood up. "I'm not bothered by what happened."

"But, Luffy," Sanji said.

"No." Luffy walked away from them. He disappeared inside of the men's quarters.

"Well, that went well." Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"It would be best if we didn't push Luffy," Robin said.

"Maybe," Sanji said. "But we won't be able to deal with his screaming all of the time. "He's going to have to talk."

…

Then again it happened for a third time. This time Nami and Chopper were out on the deck when Luffy came walking out of the men's quarters. They watched him walking around the ship. He went into every single room, sometimes pulling things like books off the shelves, or swiping tools off tables in Usopp's shop before finally going back outside onto the deck.

"This is so creepy," Chopper said as they followed him back outside.

"Luffy," Nami said. "What do we do about him?"

"I don't know," Chopper said. "This can't be good for him. I'm worried that he might fall into the sea when no one is looking. He would drowned without someone pulling him back to the ship."

"We're just going to have to chain him down when he's sleeping," Nami said.

"We can't do that!" Chopper said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Nami asked.

"Whatever's happening has to be because of what happened back on that island since nothing like this has happened before," Chopper said.

"But how do we-" Nami got cut off by Luffy's screaming. They turned to find him lying on the deck, his legs and arms flailing wildly. "Great. Luffy wake up!" They rushed over to him. Nami grabbed his and slapped his face. "Wake up, you idiot!"

"What?! Stop slapping me!" Luffy growled when he woke up.

"I wouldn't have to slap you if you didn't keep sleepwalking and screaming!" Nami said. "Now talk to us! What's on your mind?!"

Luffy growled. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Nothings wrong with me! So leave me alone!"

"We're not going to leave you alone," Sanji said.

Luffy looked up to see his crew had come out on the deck.

"We can't go night after night not getting any sleep," Zoro said. "We're going to be in trouble if we have to fight while sleepy."

"That's not my fault!" Luffy said.

"Stop being so stupid," Franky said. "It's obvious that something's bothering you."

"It's not! Now leave me alone!" Luffy whipped around and ran up to the figurehead. Sitting down he wrapped his arms around his legs. "This whole thing is stupid."

Luffy sighed as he stared out at the horizon. The moon was full and very bright. He could see for miles. But he wasn't actually seeing anything. His mind was on that last island and the incident that happened there. He closed his eyes wishing that he could just sleep the memory away.

 _"What the matter with you, Luffy?" Ace asked._

 _"Huh? Luffy opened his eyes. There in front of him was a single flame. It grew bigger as it moved towards him. He jumped to his feet. "A-Ace?"_

 _"Yup." Ace appeared out of the flame with a big grin. "It's me."_

 _"Ace!" Luffy ran forward. He threw his arms around his bother and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!"_

 _"I can tell," Ace said patting Luffy's back. "You can let go of me now. Why don't we sit and talk for a while?"_

 _"Okay!" Luffy released him and sat down._

 _"So what's going on with you since the last time I've seen you?" Ace asked._

 _"Nothing much," Luffy said. "I spent two years training with Rayleigh. I'm a lot stronger now."_

 _"You don't sound very happy about that," Ace said._

 _"I am," Luffy said._

 _"Come on, Luffy," Ace said. "Talk to me. I know something happened."_

 _"What do you mean?" Luffy asked._

 _"You can't fool your big brother," Ace said. "I know you're having trouble sleeping. And you've been waking up screaming. So tell me what's on your mind. What's bothering my bundling kid brother?"_

 _Luffy wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He thought about Ace's words for several minutes before sighing. "It started back on the previous island we were on."_

 _"Oh?" Ace probed. "Keep going."_

 _"It started off okay. We made some new friends while there. They own a farm so we were able to play with a lot of animals," Luffy said._

 _"And you had a lot of fun," Ace said._

 _"They allowed us to ride their horses for as long as we wanted. They were really nice," Luffy said. "Everyone was enjoying themselves. But then this guy wearing a really fancy suit showed up. He was threatening our friends because they owned him money." He paused._

 _"And?" Ace prompted._

 _"Well, it turns out that they already paid him back," Luffy said. "But he said that they did and started damaging things on the farm. He then left. Connor, the oldest of the kids, told us he was always bothering them. He wanted their land to build an amusement park. He was doing everything he could to get them to sell their land. They refused, for several years actually. The farm was family owned and they wanted it to stay in the family. And we ended up in a fight. Of course we won. So we thought with us there we thought that it was over, that the man wouldn't bother them again. We were wrong. He came back with friends that had devil fruit powers."_

 _"I see," Ace said. "And then what happened?"_

 _"We fought of course," Luffy said. "It was a tough battle. We managed to win. But then the suit guy pulled out a gun and shot Connor."_

 _"And?" Ace asked._

 _"I guess my mine flashed back to losing you," Luffy said. "When his siblings cried, I thought I would die right there. Connor said almost the same exact thing that you did when you died."_

 _"It wasn't your fault, Luffy," Ace said._

 _"Yes, it was!" Tears poured down Luffy's cheeks. "I should have saved him! Just like I should have saved you! I was too slow! I wasn't strong enough!"_

 _"It's all right, Luffy," Ace said pulling his brother to his chest. "Let it out. It really wasn't your fault. You know that. You can only do what you can. I know the family doesn't blame you. And I'm sure Connor doesn't blame you."_

 _Luffy wailed and wailed until he had no more to give. He pulled back from Ace and dried his tears._

 _"Feel better now?" Ace asked._

 _"A little bit," Luffy said._

 _"You know what would make you feel a whole lot better?" Ace asked._

 _"What?" Luffy looked up at him._

 _"If you would tell your crew what you just told me," Ace said._

 _"I can't. I'm their captain. I'm supposed to be strong. This isn't suppose to bother me," Luffy said._

 _"You're an idiot for thinking that," Ace said. "You're only human. It's natural for this to bother you."_

 _"But it didn't until now," Luffy said. "I mean it did back then until Jinbe snapped me out of it and reminded me I still had my crew."_

 _"The pain will always be there, Luffy," Ace said. "And that was the first time after my death that you saw an older brother die. It pulled you back to Marineford. It's only natural that you would have a reaction like this."_

 _"Will I ever get over this?" Luffy asked._

 _"Of course you will." Ace punched his little brother's shoulder. "But not if you keep it all inside. Talk to your crew. They're your friends, your family. They can help you."_

 _Luffy nodded. "Okay. I'll tell them."_

 _"Good boy," Ace said. He ruffled Luffy's hair._

 _"I really miss you," Luffy said._

 _"I miss you too," Ace said. His body faded away with each word he spoke. "But always remember I'm here watching over you. So is Sabo and your crew. You're not alone. And you never will be again. I'll always be your older brother. It's my job to protect you no matter where I am."_

 _"I know," Luffy said. "Thank you, Ace!"_

 _Ace waved to Luffy before completely fading away from his sight._

Luffy opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw a star sparkling bright in the night sky. He knew it was Ace. He could still feel his brother's presence around him, watching him like always. Whispering, he said, "Thanks, Ace. You're the best big brother anyone could have."

He remained where he was for the rest of the night. He watched the sun come up and waited for his friends to get up so he could talk to them. When they finally did, he joined them in the kitchen. Sitting down at the head of the table, he said, "Guys, I have to talk to you all about something."

"About what, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"About the nightmares and sleep walking I've been doing," Luffy said.

"You're actually admitting it?" Zoro asked.

"I am." Luffy nodded. "Ace told me I needed to get this off my chest."

"Ace did?!" everyone asked, shocked about this revelation.

Luffy nodded again. "The truth is I have been bothered by what happened back on the island. I felt horrible that I couldn't save Connor. My mind drifted back to when I lost Ace." His chest started to feel light with every word he spoke. "I saw myself as a failure again."

"You're not a failure, Luffy," Chopper said.

"I know," Luffy said. "And I promise that I'll talk to you all from now on if something is bothering me."

"Good," Usopp said. "We don't want to have to go through all of this again. Seriously, Luffy, you can be really scary when you're like that."

"I'm sorry." Luffy grinned. "Now, let's eat!"

 **Author's Note: Just something I wanted to post up. It's possible this could develop into a full story some day. For now it's just a one shot.**


End file.
